madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt of the Shoopacabra
Hunt of the Shoopacabra is a Madness Combat tribute animation by Alpha-Nuva. It uses the same concept and art as the original Madness Combat Series, but has no other solid links. It was released on to Newgrounds.com on 02/11/2008 and won Daily 3rd Place on the same day. Hunt of the Shoopacabra tells the story of the hunt of a popular cartoon creature derived from the American 'Chupacabra', an imaginary extraterrestrial creature often blamed for attacks on farmers' livestock. The hunt of this creature, capable of firing a death ray from its beak, is placed in a more anthropomorphic Madness Combat perspective. At the end of the animation, the shoopacabra gets raped by Dad in the mouth. The Story The story starts of with Nigel Higgins hunting for the Shoopacabra, he discovers a track left by the Shoopacabra and it leaps in front of the screen and heads left. Nigel fires his tranquillizer gun at it but misses. He moves on only to get jumped by the Shoopacabra, he gets back up, hops over a bush and see's Shoop Da Whoop standing there. He goes to examine him but it tries to take his gun out of his hand, so Nigel bashes it on the top of the head and the screen goes black and then shows the opening which is the same opening as Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis but with different words and animation. It also shows Shoop getting thrown into a jail, and a then biting a hand from a unknown person (later found out to be a jailguard) After the opening the jailguard walks into his bosses room and tells the boss he has been bitten, his boss presses the euthanize button which sends 4 jailguards to dispatch Shoop. Shoop bites the first guard's face off then takes his sword and cuts the guard with the ugly looking pear head and in the process he is charging his laser and shoots the third guard with it. Before the third guard died he shot his tranquillizer but it missed and hit the fourth guard which was behind Shoop. Shoop then goes outside. Shoop notices an exit way at the end of the road so he decides to travel there only to get stopped by a guy who owns the hotdog vendor who has a Taser. In attempt to tazer Shoop, Shoop throws a sword through his head. The guard with a rotten pear head crawls back out of the jailcell for one last chance to kill Shoop but Shoop bashes him back in the cell. Shoop continues down the road and about halfway there, the scene moves towards the boss surveillancing the jailcell seeing all is men die. So the boss decides to press the "Blackrobat" button. The scene moves to a dark figure lifting weights, until the red alarm comes on and he throws the barbell over his shoulders and it smashes and cracks the wall. The scene then moves back to Shoop where he is holding the ugly pear head, the Blackrobat starts throwing dumbells at Shoop and he just manages to dodge the last one. The Blackrobat dodges around the Shoop and then continues to hit him randomly/unanimously. It then goes to a black room with the shoop being beat with the tranquillizer gun and his shoop jaws going down. Then the Shoop's eyes turn RED. It then goes to the shoop taking the sword from the hotdog vendor and shoving it through Blackrobat waist. Shoop takes it out of Blackrobat and walks to the exit. Then this text pops up: LEMONHEAD AND EMO-BEARS '''LemonHead and the Emo-Bears walk towards Shoop, Lemonhead has a M16 and E.B.1 has a silenced HK. E.B.2 has a suppressor Micro Uzi. One Emo-bear tries to befriend Shoop, saying: '''Well, Hey There Big Fella! resulting in E.B.1 getting sliced. E.B.1 then says My life sucked anyway ;--; Shoop takes his HK and assaults E.B.2 and LemonHead. E.B.2 runs toward shoop, and it turns out his Micro Uzi was a backwards revolver. he pulls the trigger and says WRTF! And dies. Lemonhead walks toward shoop and learns that he's out of bullets. Shoop shoots LemonHead and walks a bit further. The boss comes out with a Shotgun, cocks it, and gets shot in the face with a lazer (from RAGE 2) as his skull sits there shoop walks away into the forest. A figure's torso walks in and examines the boss's head. It zooms in on his ammo belt, and then says shakingly, HOLY it changes to his tranquilizer and then adds FUCKING as it changes to his spiked hat, it reveals the word SHITDICKS ''it then points arrows to his face saying ''MUTTON CHOPS!!!!!!! ------------> ''mutton pulls out a labeled container, saying ''LETHAL NUTRELISATION DARTS The description of the bottle says: ''Now they'll go to sleep forever and their eyes will get all buggy! =D shoop comes out of a tree and looks around a couple times, then a tranquillizer dart shoots at Shoop! He dodges, Mutton Chops comes out of the bushes, and reloads. He turns around and there is a backpack that says: ''TEH UBAR NIGEL PACK and pulls a huge sword out of it. Note that it is the size of a small backpack. Shoop pulls out his weapons and Nigel slices though the bushes battling with Shoop. Shoop manages to slice Nigel down to the floor. Grasping his new wound, Nigel walks toward Shoop while he is already deep in the forest. A rustle in the bushes, Shoop walks along anyway but keeps his eye on it. Shoop hears a scream, looks around and there is Nigels's corpse, cut in half. Shoopacabra bonks Shoop and they get lost in the bushes, leaving them with an epic battle. Shoopacabra bites shoop, leaving him scratched, he tries to attack Shoopacabra with his sword but Shoopacabra dodges, making Shoop's sword inside a tree. Shoopacabra scratches Shoop. And when Shoop is about to be finished with Shoopacabra's red lazer, Shoop throws his sword in Shoopacabra's mouth. Text appears which is Shoopacabra saying: OOPS! I SWALLOWED MAH LAZOR! ''Shoop then goes beside Shoopacabra, and goes: ''IMA CHARGIN MAH- KAMEHAMEA! Shoopacabra dodges, but it just HAPPENS to hit a tree. It falls down and Shoopacabra gets squished. Shoop walks away like nothing ever happened. Then the guard with the decapiteted ugly pear head shows up behind some bushes. Shoopacabra finds himself inside of a cell, with a bandage around his stomach. He gets up and a black figure walks up to the cell. Shoopacabra gazes to see who the figure is, and finds out it's Dad. The enlightenment music plays with rainbow lights and a caption appears: MORAL: Beastialility is a form of enlightenment. Then the animation ends there. Category:Madness Combat Tributes Category:Animations